1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for wigs and the like and more particularly to a very inexpensive protective cover for a wig or the like carried on a wig stand resting on a flat surface such as a shelf or dresser.
2. Prior Art
The purchase of a wig is normally accompanied by an artificial head or stand on which the wig is stored or carried when not in use and the wig stand usually has a bottom adapted for standing or being carried on the flat surface of a shelf or dresser or the like. In today's cities it is common for women to have several wigs, some of which may have different hair styling for use on different occasions. Thus some of the wigs may not be used for extended periods of time and are left on the wig stand on a shelf or dresser where dust and other airborn dirt accumulates, causing injury to the wig or requiring relatively frequent and expensive professional cleaning and resetting of the hair style.
While there are special commercially available structures for storing wigs inside protective containers, they are generally relatively complex and expensive. One such structure is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,694 which is comprised of a multiplicity of parts having a bulk and complexity of structure necessitating a substantial manufacturing cost as well as a special set-up arrangement at the point of use before it can be used for wig storage.
Other structures are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,327,842 and 3,658,174, both of which in various form combine a storage box with particular configurations of wig stands comprised of several relatively complicated components necessitating a substantial manufacturing cost.
These structures in themselves are not only relatively expensive, but are also bulky and necessitate the relinquishing of the wig stand supplied with the wig at the time of its purchase and thus are probably justified only for length transporation of a wig in manner other than on the head of the owner. They are uneconomical solution of the wig storage problem for the owner of one or more wigs kept at home.
The present invention, as will hereinafter become apparent, provides an extremely inexpensive solution to protecting a wig from accumulating dust or dirt during storage and does not necessitate the relinquishment of the wig stand which accompanied the wig purchase. Also the present invention occupies only an extremely small amount of space when not in use for protecting a stored wig.